Creating Some Birthday Mayhem
by CreativelyCrazy
Summary: Fred and George Weasley create a plot for some April Fools’ mayhem…Hogwarts has a spirit week…Ron and Hermione become lovesick idiots…can you say birthday madness? Rated PG for swearing. Format inspired by Anya’s NQM. Read and Review!
1. The Beginning

**Creating Some Birthday Mayhem**

**By CreativelyCrazy and Royal (not a user of )**

**Summary: **Fred and George Weasley create a plot for some April Fools' mayhem...Hogwarts has a spirit week...Ron and Hermione become lovesick idiots (and not for each other)...can you say birthday madness? Format inspired by Anya's NQM. Read and Review!

**A/Ns:**

**Julia**: Read. Review. Hope yeh like it!

**Royal:** I didn't do it. Seriously.

**DISCLAIMER**: The coolest things in the world are not ours.

-------------------------

Chapter 1: The Beginning 

To: Gred

From: Forge

Subject: Our charming little ruse....

------------------------------

March 25 9:13 PM

Is the love potion ready _yet_? Gred, we've only got a few more days to pull this off! I've got the Pumpkin Pasties ready and waiting. Ickle Ronnikins will never know what hit him. Hold on, well, yeah, he'll know what hit him, but he won't know who did it. And exactly how much of the potion do we insert into these again?

Starting to have doubts,

Forge

----------------------------------------------------------

To: Oh-so-doubtful Forge

From: Gred

Subject: Our charming little ruse....

------------------------------

March 25 10:00 PM

Hey relax.. Everything will be fine... But I still think that stealing all those ingredients from Snape's office was a bad idea. I mean, he'll know for sure it was a Gryffindor. But, I'm not really complaining though. I mean TOTAL blackmail on him!! Especially the underpants we got from his desk. I just wonder WHAT was happening there exactly. Eh.. .Even I don't even wanna know WHY he took them off.. But COME ON!! There are HEARTS and ANGELS on them!! The "oh-so-feared" Snape wears boxers with hearts and angels?? Heh This is gonna be fun.

Anyway, I still think a love spell would be better than a potion. It would hit the entire castle itself and wont wear off for around 24 hours. So I really don't know if all those Pasties are needed. Even Hermione's in on the plan and she wont tell anyone.. Hehe, I can just imagine who she's gonna make sure will see HER first when the spell is activated. Anyway, she found the perfect spell for it and she knows HOW to actually make it happen. So think about it or else I'll make u eat slugs.

From your "oh-so-evil" brother,

Gred

-----------------------------------------------------

To: Prof. McGonagall

From: Prof. Snape

CC: Albus Dumbledore, Prof. Flitwick, Prof. Sprout

Subject: Potion Ingredients

------------------------------

March 25 10:07 PM

To Prof. Dumbledore and all Heads of House

I was on my break and when I returned to my office, certain ingredients I use were stolen from my office. These "certain ingredients" were ingredients for a Love Potion. You know full well that Love Potions are banned from Hogwarts, I believe? I believe the perpetrators of this heinous act were Miss Patil or/in combination with Miss Brown? Please notify your houses immediately.

Severus

P.S. Has anyone seen my knickers?

------------------------------

To: The TOO confident Gred

From: The oh so worried Forge

Subject: YOU LET HERMIONE IN ON THIS?!?!?!

------------------------------

March 25 10:13 PM

Dammit Gred, YOU GOT HERMIONE INTO THIS!?!?!?!?!? Bloody hell! Does she know what we're using it for?

You didn't tell her did you? If you did, you are so dead. She doesn't know who we're planning for her to see does she? You're telling people too much!!!

Digging a hole and buying a coffin,

Forge

--------------------------------

To: The Oh so worried Forge

From: The totally screwed Gred

Subject: Yes I let Hermione in on it

March 25 10:56 PM

Sigh Yes Forge, I, the "oh-so-stupid" Gred let her in on it. But come on!!!! She's the resident genius!!! She'll make the potion or spell, whichever you choose SO powerful, that it could be permanent! And no ,I did not tell her why we needed it. But for some strange reason, I have come down with a strange case of amnesia. Tell me exactly, what ARE they for?

The not REALLY too screwed

Gred

---------------------------------

To: Prof Snape

From: Prof Mcgonagall

Subject: Potion Ingredients

March 25 10:59 PM

Hmmm... I see. Well, they are just teenage girls, everyone has a crush sometimes, no? So just leave them be, but just in case, make TONS of antidotes for them. In case they do something incredibly foolish.

Going out to ask Ms. Patil and/or Brown to have some of the potion,

M. McGonagall

---------------------------------

To: The Oh So Dead Gred

From: The As Good as Dead Forge

Subject: Not Screwed? You've got to be kidding me.

--------------------

March 25 11:06 PM

Dammit dammit dammit!!! Hermione must have slipped some Veritaserum into whatever you ate and made you spill, then put a memory charm on you!!! And we don't want permanent!!!! What if something goes horribly wrong? (Not like it hasn't already.) And they are to create some birthday mayhem for us and to get Hermione and Ron together!!

The one who WASN'T stupid,

Forge

---------------------------------

To: Prof. McGonagall

From: Prof. Snape

Subject: Have you lost your mind???

-------------------------

March 25 11:30 PM

Minerva,

Maybe you don't quite understand. Love potions are BANNED at Hogwarts. I suggest you take major points from Gryffindor as everyone knows that they did it.

Severus

--------------------------------------------

A/N: So that's the beginning of it all! Read and review!


	2. Spirit Week?

**Creating Some Birthday Mayhem**

**By CreativelyCrazy and Royal (not an user)**

**Summary: **Fred and George Weasley create a plot for some April Fools' mayhem...Hogwarts has a spirit week...Ron and Hermione become lovesick idiots (and not for each other)...can you say birthday madness? Format inspired by Anya's NQM. Read and Review!

**A/Ns:**

**Julia**: The insane parts are NOT mine.

**Royal:** Keep in mind I only wrote HALF of this.

Many thanks to our first reviewers: Katie and Martha!

**DISCLAIMER**: The coolest things in the world are not ours.

-------------------------

Chapter 2: A SPIRIT WEEK?!?!? 

To: The Moronic Idiot

From: The Idiotic Moron

Subject: Hehehee

---------------------------------------

March 26 8:28 AM

DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT!!!!!!!! IF SHE STINKING PUT A MEMORY CHARM ON ME THEN HOW COME I REMEMBER THE DAMN PLOT IN THE FIRST PLACE??!!?!?!? MEMORY CHARMS ARE SUPPOSED TO ERASE ALL UR DAMN MEMORIES!!!!!! calms down Ok.. Now tell me exactly what the darn potion is supposed to be used for? And just to tell u, Hermione doesnt like Ickle Ronniekins anymore. She told me. See??!?!? How would I remember that if she put a charm on me? Oh and you'll NEVER know who she likes. Sorry girls code of honor puts hands on hips... Uhhh I mean just CODE of honor, not GIRLS' code of honor.. ehehe.....

Gulps

Gred

----------------------------------------------------------

To: Prof Snape

From: Prof McGongagall

Subject: Erm.. A bit busy

--------------------------------

March 26 9:13 AM

Uhhh... I would do that immediately if I wasnt somewhat busy right now...

C'mon professor!! Help us here! This is way too complicated!

Uhhh... Yes.. Very very busy. Excuse me.

M. McGongall

Ps- It seems as though I gave Ms. Patil and Ms. Brown the idea of making a love potion. So obviously it was someone else that stole the ingredients. Good luck.

-----------------------------------------------------

To: The TRULY moronic idiot

From: The only smart one around here

Subject: You REALLY need to brush up on your memory charm theories

---------------------------------------------

March 26 9:37 AM

A memory charm will NOT remove all your memories! Mattering on how strong it was it will only do a frame of time. And Hermione likes Ronniekins still. And there's no such thing as the "girls code of honor." I'd tell you all these valuable secrets, but sorry. Females' codes of fealty.

The smart one

--------------------------------

To: Albus Dumbledore

From: Prof. Snape

Subject: Love Potions

Att: Subject: Erm.. A bit busy

------------------------------------

March 26 9:56 AM

Headmaster, please. Be reasonable and tell Minerva to confiscate the potion.

Severus

--------------------------------

To: All Students

From: Professor Dumbledore

Subject: Spirit Week

--------------------------------------

Hello students,

This year Hogwarts will be hosting a spirit week. Some of the spirit days will be:

-Signs

-Give Me Wooly Socks Day

-Muggle Clothes Day

By the by, there will be a ball at the end of the spirit week. The theme will be randomly chosen from student suggestions.

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This was a pretty short chapter, I know... but all for the better. Read and review!


	3. Trusting No One

**Creating Some Birthday Mayhem**

**By CreativelyCrazy and Royal (not a user)**

**Summary: **Fred and George Weasley create a plot for some April Fools' mayhem...Hogwarts has a spirit week...Ron and Hermione become lovesick idiots (and not for each other)...can you say birthday madness? Format inspired by Anya's NQM. Read and Review!

**A/Ns:**

**Julia**: The insane parts are NOT mine.

**Royal:** Keep in mind I only wrote HALF of this.

Many thanks to our reviewers!

**Shmibby: **Yes, Fred and George DO rock. And they fit the part of prankster masterminds perfectly.

**Aaliyah-Charity: **We're glad you think so.

**DISCLAIMER**: The coolest things in the world are not ours.

-------------------------

Chapter 2: Trusting No One 

To: The Complete and utter Moronic Idiot

From: Someone

Subject: Eh

---------------------

March 26 10:23 AM

Hey u know what?? Whatever. There IS a girls code of honor, Angelina told me about it. So did Lee. And now Hermione. And Hermione SERIOUSLY doesnt like Ronniekins anymore. Would it freak you out to know that she likes Snape? JOKING! Like that would ever happen. Eh, at least I hope not. Anyway, for the third time in a freaking row, tell me: What is the potion for??!?!?!?!?! And I seriously don't care about the stupid Memory Charm is. Unlike you, I actually uphold the honor of Trouble-maker-chief and actually NOT listen to the teachers when they teach.

Forever doomed

The Idiotic Moron

----------------------------------------------------------

To: THE BASHFULLY MORONIC IDIOT

From: The only sober person....

Subject: Memory charm

Att:Re:Subject: Our charming little ruse...

----------------------

March 26 10:34 AM

-points to attatchment- It's all there. Read. Destroy. And Hermione DOES like Ronnikins. I have sources. Sources that update every hour. Oh yes, are you asking Angelina to the ball? I'm planning on asking Alicia....

Forge

-------------------------

To: Severus Snape

From: Albus Dumbledore

Subject: The Love Potions

------------------------

March 26 11:03 AM

They have been confiscated and the perpetrators reprimanded. By Filch, no less.

Albus

-----------------------

To: Forge

From: Gred

Subject: Now we're totally screwed

--------------------

March 26 11:21 AM

AAAAAAHHHHHHH .. I just hacked into Dumbledore's Mmail Files and I found them talking about someone making a love potion because of missing ingredients from Snape. But the strange part is that Snape said that Filch caught them. And I'm VERY sure Filch didnt catch us right? And Hermione is loyal and she won't snitch. I swear, u can have my head if she does. And yes I am asking Angelina. Even though Lee will probably rip me to shreds

For the 4th time, what's the darn potion for????!?!?!!? and Hermione doesnt like Ron. I SWEAR! I dont care about your sources, they were misguided. My sources update every 30 min. and she does not, I repeat NOT like Ron.

Gred

Ps- What's the potion for????

-------------------------

To: The Person Who Doesn't Read Attachments

From: The Person Who Does

Subject: I TOLD YOU ALREADY!!!

--------------

March 26 11:58 AM

LOOK YOU TWIT!!! READ THE ATTACHMENT!!!!!

Oh, and the hacking into old Dumbledumb's email? Wicked.

I guess someone else also stole ingredients? This is just getting stranger and stranger...

We will put the spell-not the potion, the spell would be stronger- in effect one week before the ball?

Forge

-------------------------------------------------------

To: Hermione Granger

From: Lavender Brown

Subject: The ball

------------------------

March 26 12:35 PM

Are you going to ask Ron to the ball? If not, Dean's taken.

Hold on. Are you even GOING to the ball?

Lav

----------------------------------------------------

To: To the future Mrs. Dean

From: Hermy

Subject: Ball

----------------

March 26 1:24 PM

No I am not. And I already asked someone else and he said yes. And SERIOUSLY I do NOT like Ron no more. Gaaahhh people are so one sided sometimes.

Hermy

-----------

To: Forge

From: Gred

Subject: Ahahahaha

------------------------

March 26 1:31 PM

Hehe finally I do something to fit youur standards -note sarcasm-. Anyway, I love this new hacking thing. Hermione in her Mmails to Lavender even said she won't ask Ickle Ronniekins to the ball. She already asked someone else and they agreed.. HA BEAT THAT YOU IDIOTIC MORONIC IDIOT!

From the ebilest of the ebil,

Gred

-----------------------------

A/N: This was kind of an empty chapter...just filler things it may seem...but they're pretty important to the so-called plot. So clickie that little review button and we will post the next chapter ASAP!!!


	4. Pre Spirit Week aka Insanity Craziness

**Creating Some Birthday Mayhem**

**By CreativelyCrazy and Royal (not a user)**

**Summary: **Fred and George Weasley create a plot for some April Fools' mayhem...Hogwarts has a spirit week...Ron and Hermione become lovesick idiots (and not for each other)...can you say birthday madness? Format inspired by Anya's NQM. Read and Review!

**A/Ns:**

**Julia**: The insane parts are NOT mine.

**Royal:** Keep in mind I only wrote HALF of this.

Many thanks to our reviewers!

**Martha: **Yes, we are updating as of now.

**DISCLAIMER**: The coolest things in the world are not ours.

**BIG HUGE A/N THAT MIGHT AFFECT THE STORY: **Due to some laziness and mix ups we cannot put time stamps on the Mmails. SO sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-------------------------

**Chapter 4**: Pre-Insanity (aka Spirit Week) Craziness 

To: Gred

From: Forge

Subject: Still an Unbeliever

How do I know it's not you who's impersonating Hermione?

I have put the Love Spell on the School. Spirit week starts Sunday (day after tomorrow) The first theme is Pet Day. So watch out. What if people fall in love with Hagrid's Blast Ended Skrewts? Well, all part of the Spirit Week spirit. ;)

Oh yes, we will not be hit by the spell if we wear a KICK ME sign on our backs for at least an hour.

Forge

-----------------------------------------

To: Prof. Dumbledore

From: Justin Finch-Fletchley

Subject: Ball Idea

My idea for the ball theme is...cross dressing.

Justin

---------------------------------------

To: Ginny Weasley

From: Parvati Patil

Subject: The ball?

You're going to take Harry? If not, Seamus and Dean are taken so far. Surprisingly, Hermione's not asking Ron. Hand over that Galleon, Gin.

Parvati

---------------------------------------

To: Severus Snape

From: Minerva McGonagall

Subject: Fun-Sucker

I don't like you at all.

Minerva

---------------------------------

To: Forge

From: Gred

Subject: ....

Cause I just heard Parvati trying to get Hermione to tell her who it is that she's taking when they were going to Herbology... Hehehe.. I am so glad I got that premonition in inventing Extendable Ears. SO very useful when it comes to eavesdropping. And all I have to do is thank Trelawny for it. Heh, I cannot believe that old bat actually IS a Seer.

Forever a Believer,

Gred

------------------

To: Gred

From: Forge

Subject: KICK ME

Ok, so Trelawney said you make Galleons on those Extendables. Whatever. So the spell is in effect at midnight tonight. (I cast it yesterday but it takes a day to take effect) Remember. Wear the sign no matter how stupid you think it will make you look.

Forge

-------------------------------

To: All Students

From: Prof. Dumbledore

Subject: Spirit Week!

Tomorrow marks the beginning of spirit week! Our first spirit day will be themed "Signs." You will wear signs on your back for the day, and anyone armed with a permanent marking pen or wand may change the sign. Get into the spirit!!

Professor Dumbledore

P.S. Keep sending in your ball suggestions!

-------------------

To: Prof.Dumbledore

From: Ginny Weasley

Subject: Ball idea

Can we do leather? It's a Muggle material that's soft and is make out of the skin of a cow. Very stylish.

Ginny

------------------------

To: Hermione Granger

From: Parvati Patil

Subject: Harry and Ginny

Are you ready? Ok, so Filch hung us from our hair in the dungeons but we salvaged a bit of the potion. I've got the chocolate frog here, and you have Ginny's chocolate egg from her mother as an early Easter gift. We'll get it done tomorrow.

Parvati

-----------------------

To: Forge

From:Gred

Subject: ....something or other

Hehehe.. Oh yes... I will wear the sign tomorrow thanks to dear old Dumbles Spirit Week. Before I thought it was stupid but now I think the man's a genius! Well he is a bit crazy though no? Do you think he knows about the spell?? I mean, why would he use THIS of all things for Spirit Week?? Hermione still thinks we're using the potion so she couldn't've told... Hmmmm... Wow.. This actually got me thinking

See you in Forever and a day

Gred

----------------------

To: Dumbledore

From: The-Boy-Who-Lived

Subject: Ball

I think we should do a mistletoe themed ball.. At least it'll actually be worth going there

Harry

"_I mocked Voldemort! Ask me how!"_

-----------------------------------

To: Gred

From: Forge

Subject: The Signs...a warning

Remember. ANYONE can change your sign and you may not know. I recommend you wear it while asleep so you will be immune and still get your sign changed.

-----------------------------------------------------

To: Professor Dumbledore

From: Susan Bones

Subject: Ball theme

Could we do a Medieval ball? Like fantasy maiden dresses and men wearing tights?

Susan

------------------------------------------------

To: Professor Dumbledore

From: Professor Snape

Subject: Yes, I know I'm whining...

Do the teachers HAVE to participate in the whole sign thing?? I know you said we had to but PLEEEEAAASE. Oh forget it.

Severus

-----------------------

A/N: In the next chapter the insanity will probably begin. So we will try to update as soon as we can....and once again we're sorry about the whole timestamp thing.


	5. Love and Revenge

**Creating Some Birthday Mayhem**

**By CreativelyCrazy and Royal (not an user)**

**Summary: **Fred and George Weasley create a plot for some April Fools' mayhem...Hogwarts has a spirit week...Ron and Hermione become lovesick idiots (and not for each other)...can you say birthday madness? Format inspired by Anya's NQM. Read and Review!

**A/Ns:**

**Royal**: Uhhh.."Hmm... McGonagall and Snape?!?! Hey, J, what the heck were we thinking?!?!?"

**Julia**: "Yeah, but Trelawney's outburst was your fault!"

**Royal**: -smirks- -gasps- Uh oh, we better stop talking NOW... Too many spoilers... -shifty eyes-

**Julia**: You're right. We'll stop talking now so you can get on to the story. -shuts up-

Many thanks to our reviewers! None this time? We're sad now...

**DISCLAIMER**: Hi!! I'm JK Rowling!! So yes I own Harry Potter. -lawyers attack with lawsuits-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! -runs and hides under desk- WE'RE JOKING WE'RE JOKING!!! WE'RE NOT JK ROWLING AND WE DONT OWN HARRY POTTER!

**BIG HUGE A/N THAT MIGHT AFFECT THE STORY: **Due to some laziness and mix ups we cannot put time stamps on the Mmails. SO sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-------------------------

**Chapter 5:** Love and Revenge 

To: Forge

From: Gred

Subject...

Hmmmm Well... Then I'll just put a Disillusionment Charm on the darn sign so no one'll know that I AM wearing one and they cant change it. And to make things ever SAFER, I'll put an Unchangeable Spell on the damn thing. So, there is no way to "break" the love spell until... what? 24 hours?

Gred

------------------

To: The-Boy-Who-Lived

From: Dear old Dumbles

Subject: Glad

Hello Harry, I'm finally glad that u are actually mentioned in the story for once!

Anyway, exactly HOW did u mock my arch foe?

Groovy new Dumbledore.

-------------------

To: Harry

From: Gred

Subject: HOW!?!?!!?

How did u get his Mmail Address??!?! I wanna mock him!!!!!!!!! Oh yeah, how did YOU mock him?

------------------------

To: Gred

From: Forge

CC: All Gryffindor Boys EXCEPT Harry Potter

Subject: Betting Pool

Who is going to take the ever-famous Boy Who Lived to the ball? Send us your answer along with your bet. And keep your lips sealed. This message is under the Fidelius Charm.

Get guessing!

Gred and Forge

-------------------------------------------

To: Harry Potter

From: Dean Thomas

Subject: Who are you taking?

Who are you taking to the ball? Parvati and Lavender are taken. So are Angelina, Alicia, and Katie. coughaskginnycough

Dean

------------------------------------------

To: Gred

From: Forge

Subject: Uh oh....

I messed up the love spell. It's going to last for the whole of the spirit week. Darn it. Got your sign on?

Forge

----------------------------------------

To: Lavender

From: Parvati

Subject: Have you noticed?

I saw Hermione in Potions. Staring at RON. And DROOLING. Yikes!

Seamus looks so.... good today. I can't believe I get to take him to the ball!!! I'm the luckiest girl in the world!

------------------------------------------

To: Prof. Dumbledore

From: Harry Potter

Subject: Scratch my old ball Idea

A love theme would be much better. Ginny would love that. Did I just type that? Oh well. I love Ginny.

Harry Potter

----------------------------------------

To: Prof. Trelawney

From: Minnie

Subject: I need a vision

Do you think Sevvie and I have a future together?

SEVERUS SEVERUS SEVERUS SEVERUS SEVERUS SEVERUS SEVERUS!!!!

I LOVE SNAPE!!!

Minnie (aka Snape Lover)

--------------------------------------------------------

To: All Students, Heads of House

From: Prof. Dumbledore

Subject: Your signs

Signs day has been a success! There was a minor drawback, though. Many students sported signs that read I LOVE !!!!!! I have reason to believe this is the effect of a love spell. Therefore tomorrow will be Share the Love day! Kiss, hug, and love your way through the day!

Professor Dumbledore

-----------------------------------

To: Parvati

From: Lavender

Subject: you saw wrong

Eh... We're in the same potions class no??? I saw myself that she was staring AND drooling at the guy NEXT to Ron. And I actually went back to the dungeons to test your angle, and it WOULD look like she was staring at Ron. But nooooooooo... She was staring at -Oh well, you know...

Lavender

-------------------

To: Minnie

From: Sibyll

Subject: Hmmm... The fates have informed me....

HA! Like I'm going to tell YOU! After all the bitter and resenting insults you sent my way, do you think that there's even a chance in nine hells that I would tell you?!?!?!?! HAHAHAHAHA DREAM ON SISTER!!!!!!!!! Anyway, now I have HUGE blackmail on you. Everytime you even DARE to insult me, I'll just threaten you... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!!!

Love, -note sarcasm-

Sibyll

------------------

A/N: Bwahahahahah! Trelawney scores!!!!! Now review, people, REVIEW!!!


	6. Bad News?

**Creating Some Birthday Mayhem**

**By CreativelyCrazy and Royal (not an ffdotnet user)**

**Summary: **Fred and George Weasley create a plot for some April Fools' mayhem...Hogwarts has a spirit week...Ron and Hermione become lovesick idiots (and not for each other)...can you say birthday madness? Format inspired by Anya's NQM. Read and Review!

**A/Ns:**

**Julia**: The insane parts are NOT mine.

**Royal:** Keep in mind I only wrote HALF of this.

Many thanks to our reviewers!None this time? We're sad now...

**DISCLAIMER**: Disclaimer: Hi!! I'm JK Rowling!! So yes I own Harry Potter. -lawyers attack with lawsuits-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! -runs and hides under desk- I'M JOKING I'M JOKING!!! I'M NOT JK ROWLING AND WE DONT OWN HARRY POTTER!

**BIG HUGE A/N THAT MIGHT AFFECT THE STORY: **Due to some laziness and mix ups we cannot put time stamps on the Mmails. SO sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**About our slooooooooww updating: **It's all Royal's fault. Basically, I (Julia), am blackmailing her to finish her site. When she gets her layout up or updates her site, I'll put up a chapter of this fic. Tell us what you think of this!

-------------------------

Chapter 6: Bad News? 

To: Harry

From: Parvati

Subject: I have information from a source.....

THAT RON ASKED CHO TO THE BALL?!??!?! IS THIS TRUE!?!?!?! IT BETTER NOT BE!!! I'LL BE SURE THAT YOU DON'T SHARE LOVE WITH ANYONE IF YOU DON'T TELL ME!!!!!

Parvati

----------------------------------------------

To: Ron

From: Harry

Subject: YOU ASKED CHO TO THE BALL!?!?!??!?!

YOU BETTER NOT HAVE!!!! IF YOU HAVE I'LL ASK GINNY! (well, if you haven't, I will anyway....she's so sweet)

Harry

"I LOVE GINNY! DON'T ASK WHY!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

To: Prof. Dumbledore

From: Harry

CC: Gred

Subject: Mockery

Well see, I mocked him, but it's a whole nother story. Check it out, it's on a muggle site that's like wwwdotdaisygrrldotcomslashquidditch

Harry

"I LOVE GINNY! DON'T ASK WHY!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

To: Prof. Trelawney

From: Prof. McGonagall

Subject: YOU LITTLE PIECE OF !(#!!!

SHARE THE LOVE DUDE!!!! PEACE OUT!!!!!

Minnie (the one who loves Sevvie)

--------------------------------------------------------------------

To: Prof. Dumbledore

From: Severus

Subject: HELP!

Albus, help me! Minerva's stalking me!!!!! I have no time to seek my dear Sibyll!!

Severus

"I LOVE SIBYLL TRELAWNEY"

-----------------------------------------------

To: Prof. Dumbledore

From: Anonymous

Subject: Ball theme

My idea is muggle pop stars. Like Bitney Spurs and Justine Shimmerlake.

-------------------------------------------------

To: All Students

From: Prof. Dumbledore

Subject: We're feeling the lurve!!!!

Share the love day was lovely, as planned. Everyone was part of a cozy couple. Awwwwwwwww. Tomorrow's theme is punk. Get out your spiky haired wig and leather jacket! And keep sending those ball suggestions!

Prof. Dumbledore

-------------------------------------------------------------------

To: All Gryffindors Who Were Looking to Place a Bet

From: Gred and Forge

Subject: Forget it...

Called off... obviously he's targeting our poor dear sister.

---------------------------------

To:Forge

From: Gred

Subject:?!?!?!?!

YOU WHAT?!?!?!?!?! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I TOLD U WE SHOULDVE ASKED HERMIONE!!!!!!!! NOW WE'RE COMPLETELY SCREWED TO ALL NINE HELLS!!!!!!!!! 7 FREAKING DAYS OF AVOIDING GOYLE?!?!?!??! HE GOT AFFECTED BY THE SPELL TOO AND NOW HE'S STALKING ME!!!!!!!!!!! runs hiding

The-ever-so-pissed-idiot

Gred

--------------------------

To: Malfoy

From: Malfoy

Subject: sigh

Sigh... Dear self, you are absolutely gorgeous. The most perfect angel in teh world. No one can DARE compete with your beauty. Gets all starry eyed and sighs dreamily The best thing in the world is when I fell in love with myself.... I am so glad that I was staring at that mirror.........

-------------------------

To: Minnie

From: Sibyll

Subject: ehehe

OVER MY DEAD BODY! U DESERVE TO ROT AFTER EVERYTHING... Anyway, your dear Snapey-poo is here. He says he despises every fiber of your being. So I think that the answer is NO.

The ebilest seer ever to walk the face of the earth,

Sibyll Trelawny

-----------------------

To: Parvati

From: Harry

CC: Everyone who asked

Subject: #$# you

WHY THE BLOODY HELL IS EVERYONE ASKING ME THAT?!?!?!?! WHY IN THE NAME OF ALL THE NINE HELLS DONT U ASK RON?!?!?!?!? HE'S THE ONE THAT SUPPOSEDLY ASKED HER!!!!!!! GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

A/N: Poor Ron..Poor Harry...


	7. Ron, the Smart A

**Creating Some Birthday Mayhem**

**By CreativelyCrazy and Royal (not an ffdotnet user)**

**Summary: **Fred and George Weasley create a plot for some April Fools' mayhem...Hogwarts has a spirit week...Ron and Hermione become lovesick idiots (and not for each other)...can you say birthday madness? Format inspired by Anya's NQM. Read and Review!

**A/Ns:**

**Julia**: The insane parts are NOT mine.

**Royal:** Keep in mind I only wrote HALF of this.

Many thanks to our reviewers!None this time? We're sad now...

**DISCLAIMER**: Disclaimer: Hi!! I'm JK Rowling!! So yes I own Harry Potter. -lawyers attack with lawsuits-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! -runs and hides under desk- I'M JOKING I'M JOKING!!! I'M NOT JK ROWLING AND WE DONT OWN HARRY POTTER!

**BIG HUGE A/N THAT MIGHT AFFECT THE STORY: **Due to some laziness and mix ups we cannot put time stamps on the Mmails. SO sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**About our slooooooooww updating: **It's all Royal's fault. Basically, I (Julia), am blackmailing her to finish her site. When she gets her layout up or updates her site, I'll put up a chapter of this fic. Tell us what you think of this!

-------------------------

Chapter 7: Ron, the Smart A

To: Gred

From: Forge

Subject: HA HA HA HA HA!!!

Toooooooo bad. Sooooooooooo sad. Oh well. Just going to have to live with it eh? XD

Forge

----------------------------------------

To: Sevvie

From: Minnie

Subject: You wouldn't!!!!!!!

I love you sooooooooooooooooooo much...why must you turn me down for that piece of trash?

Minnie XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

-------------------------------------------------------------

To: Ron

From: Everyone in Gryffindor Tower

Subject: YOU DIDN'T!!!!!

DID YOU REALLY ASK CHO TO THE BALL!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? YOU AREN'T ANSWERIHG OUR MMAILS!!!!! YOU BETTER TELL US OR WE'LL TELL YOUR MOTHER THAT YOU DIDN'T ASK HERMIONE!!!

Everyone

------------------------------------------------------

To: Cho

From: Ron

Subject: Ball

Everyone's been pestering me asking if I asked you to the ball. I guess they want me to, so....willyougoballwime?

Ron (call me Ronniekins)

---------------------------------------------------

To: Gred

From: Forge

Subject: WTF?!?!!?!?!?

Ron is just being tooooo thick!! The prat just asked Cho to the ball thinking we wanted him to after our MMail!!! Darnit!!!

Forge

------------------------------------------------

To: Albus Dumbledore

From: Cho Chang

Subject: Ball Idea

LOVE AND BUNNIES!!!!!!

Cho

"I LOVE CEDRIC! BUT HE'S DEAD!"

-------------------------------------------

To: Forge

From: Gred

Subject: Blackmail!!

Ehehehe... My VERY realiable sources (the one where they told me Hermione doesnt like Ickle Ronniekins anymore) said that a certain Colin Creevey himself has been stalking you. Along with that big bloke that always hangs around Malfoy.. What's his name again?? Oh ya, Crabbe. Anyway, hacked into dear old Malfoy's Mmail box and the dude is PATHETIC I say!

He sent a Mmail to HIMSELF saying how gorgeous he was. He was staring at a mirror when the spell activated and he fell for himself. HAHAHAAA!!!

The oh so awesome

Gred

----------------------------

To: Minnie

From: Severus

Subject: sniff

My dear Minnie. I am so very sorry. My heart already belongs to another. sigh Maybe u should go after Dumbledore. There are rumors that he will sing at the ball especially for you wink wink hint hint

Forever and Always,

Snape

------------------------

To: Everyone in Gryffindor Tower Except Harry

From: Ron

Subject: Cho

Sigh For the final time, YES I did ask her. And now, I'm shaking down to my socks hoping that she'd say yes... Crosses fingers so THERE Stop bugging me people!!!!!!

Ron

----------

To: Ron

From: Cho

Subject: gaaahh

Hmmmm.... Well since I cannot have Cedric, then I guess I'll go for you. Everyone will get pissed off especially that Hermione #$#$ if I go with you so YES!

The Ever So Cunning

Cho

--------------------------

A/N: Yes, Ron is SMART! (riiiiiiight)


End file.
